Such a device is described for example in Swiss Pat. No. 394 005. Test values can be found in this known construction, which values can be individually determined in relation to predetermined factors governing the required release forces; however, it is not possible to associate the release operations which relate to the individual release values for different ski boot lengths with a predetermined position of the ski. For this reason, the actual values are not associated with a common basis and cannot be compared with one another.
Furthermore, various devices are known, which describe a certain detail of a testing device of this type. Reference can be made in this connection to U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,205 or to U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,712. The first reference discusses hydraulic holding devices for arranging the ski on the testing device, the second reference describes a hydraulically operable device for measuring the sideward or frontal release. Comparable values for different length ski boots cannot be determined by measurements made with these devices.
The purpose of the invention is to solve the foregoing problem and design a device of the above-mentioned type such that test values having a uniform basis can be detected for different length ski boots, and the characteristics of the ski boots are automatically inter-related during the determination of the test values.
The set purpose is inventively attained by a plate assembly being provided for receiving the ski boot therein and which is to be used for the testing procedure, which plate assembly has a part which can be moved against a spring force, and by connecting a translating mechanism to the movable part of the plate assembly on which mechanism during the testing the centerpoint of a ski boot, possibly ski, which is arranged in the device parallel to and approximately in the plane of the plate assembly, can be automatically adjusted and can be held down centered, can be adjusted proportionally, and the actual values measured can be fed through at least one wire strain guage to an electronic measuring-, balancing-, indicating device, and evaluated, can be compared with stored desired values and can be indicated meaningfully by the issuance of a signal.
Through the inventive structure, it is possible not only to determine a value which corresponds to every common ski boot on one common basis, but it can be accomplished meaningfully at the same time by a device which produces signals, whether the adjusted value is correct or whether this value differs from the desired value beyond a certain tolerance, furthermore in which direction the correction of the adjustment must be made in order to enable one to obtain a correct value.
Further details, advantages and inventive characteristics are described more in detail with reference to the drawings, which illustrate one exemplary embodiment.